El Privilegio de amar
by LunarsRebels
Summary: Existen segundas oportunidades? Amores inesperados, pasado que surgirán de las cenizas, y una niña que hará lo necesario para que el amor inesperado triunfe
1. Prologo

1916

Y se escuchó unos aplausos fuertes en el teatro Stratford después de una magnífica actuación de sus actores pero más del regreso de Terrence Graham, su nombre artístico. Después de su caída en el alcohol, regresó a Nueva York para una segunda oportunidad en el teatro y a Susana. Era la última función antes que se acabará el año. La próxima obra sería Hamlet. Estaba dispuesto a hacer el casting para conseguir el papel principal. Despues de esto, habría una fiesta lujosa para felicitar esta ultima obra. Karen Klaise se habia hecho amiga despues de su regreso, y entendía por qué estaba al lado de Susana, y no de una enfermera con pecas con ojos esmeraldas. Tambien la primera actriz que para pocos sabían, qué era la madre de Terrence, Eleanor Baker, ella entendía el dolor de su hijo al separarse del amor de su vida. Habian llegado a la majestuosa lugar en donde era la recepción con gente neoyorquina y gente importante de Nueva York.

Susana Marlowe habia logrado separar a Candice Andley al lado de Terrence, intentaba de todo para demostrar el amor qué ella sentia por el, pero sabía que sería una tarea complicada, estaba dispuesta enviarle una carta a Candy sin qué Terry supiera la existencia de esa carta.

Mientras que la lujosa fiesta estaba recibiendo a muchas personas, llegaba la Matriarca y el recién Patriarca de los Andley. La Abuela Elroy y William Andley, junto con la familia Leegan qué estaban residiendo en La Florida, desde hace 2 años después el fracaso matrimonio de Neil y Candice.

La tía abuela se había enojado pero William le había dicho de todo lo que le ocurrió a Candy desde que la adoptó hasta el por qué su regreso a NY enferma. Se sintio mal por todo lo que paso a Candice, y se reprimio que le hizo caso a todo lo que decían Elisa y Neil. Después de esa charla, Elroy se había encargado de pedir perdón a solas de todo lo ocurrido, y Candy le dijo que estaba perdonada, y la tía abuela le pidio que fuera a vivir en la mansión de los Andley en Chicago con ella, William, y Archie que recientemente había roto el compromiso con Annie pero de forma amistosa, seguían siendo buenos amigos al lado de Albert, y incluyendo a Patty que gracias a la ayuda de su abuela Martha aceptó quedarse temporalmente en Chicago, le seguia doliendo que Stear había fallecido en la guerra.

Elisa Leegan seguía siendo caprichosa, y odiaba más a Candice, no entendía como Anthony luego Terry se habían enamorado de ella. Neil había cambiado, la Florida le cambió y gracias al Sr. Leegan vio todo lo mal que le había hecho a Candy desde que llegó a la casa para ser la acompañante de su arrogante hermana, era demasiado tarde para ver como su hermana estaba en camino para ir a Terry, y la siguió para que no cometiera un comentario atroz de Candy.

Terrence estaba al lado de Susana y Olga Marlowe, Karen, Eleanor y Robert, el director del teatro cuándo vieron alguien llegar hablando a Terry y se dio cuenta que era Elisa, la que hizo que separará por primera vez de su pecosa.

-Hola Terry, no saludas a una vieja compañera del san Pablo?

-Como olvidar, si fuiste la que me hizo la trampa en la escuela y me expulsaron y vio como Niel llegaba al lado de su hermana

-Elisa qué haces? Dijo Neil, su hermana ignorando a lo que su hermano le dijo, le siguió al juego a Terry

-Y como te va en tu vida del actor de teatro, veo que tienes una prometida y no me la has presentado

-Hola, dijo Susana, ya que terry no dijo nada -Terry sabía como era Elisa, y sabia que lo caprichosa que era y dijo... -Dejame en paz, no tuviste suficiente lo que hiciste en el San Pablo?

-Elisa, dijo la tía abuela elroy, había escuchado lo que estaba ocasionado su sobrina enfrente de Terrence

Desde que la tía abuela supo como era Elisa, le iba a dar su mejor castigo, y era enviarla unos meses a Hogar de Pony, después de su charla con candy, fue con William a agradecer a las dos madres que habían criado a Candice, y desde allí apoya al hogar donde fue criada Candice y Annie.

-Ya fue suficiente todo lo que ocasionas, no tuviste suficiente lo qué has hecho a Candy desde que llegó a nuestras vidas enfrente de todas las personas sin importar lo que pasaba en sus pensamientos

-Que estas diciendo tía abuela?

-El mejor castigo para ti, será enviarte para que ayudes por unos meses a Hogar de Pony a las hermanas Pony y Maria

William A. Andley y Terrence eran lo más sorprendidos como Elisa por fin estaba siendo castigada por todo el mal que había pasado candy

-Elisa dijo, no puedes hacer esto

-Desde que llegues a Chicago, vas a recoger tus cosas y sepas como es vivir humilde

Elisa se había hecho cargo de todo el odio a Candy pero no contaba que ahora la tia abuela mejoró su relación con Candice y se fue para la mansión de los Andley en NY, por fin había llegado el karma

* * *

Hola :) :) soy nueva en este fandom hace meses, y me motive en este fic, y desde ahorita les digo que será Terryfic, con algunos giros inesperados

Que creen que le pase Elisa en el hogar de Pony? Quiero ver sus ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lejos muy lejos de lo que pasaba en Nueva York. Habia un carro con dos abogados y una niña de 7 años, la criatura había llorado por sus padres que recientamente murieron cuando venían de regreso a casa. Ella estaba con su nana cuando de repente tocaron el timbre y pensó que eran sus padres cuando reconoció los abogados y le dio la aquella terrible noticia. Su único pariente habia negado cuidarla, y ahora estaban en camino a un orfanato llamado "Hogar de Pony" a dejarla. La niña es la única heredera en el testamento hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad.

Dulce Maria, asi se llamaba la pequeña niña con ojos miel y pelo castaña. Habia perdido a sus padres, no tenia a nadie. Era muy traviesa, bondadosa, cariñosa y tierna, siempre tenia un liston en sus ropas, y gorra. En el hogar de Pony de visita estaba Tom Stevens, recordaba mucho cuando era un niño junto con sus hermanas Candice y Annie. Hasta noto un carro lujoso y llamo a sus madres Las hermana Pony y Maria de una visita y se dieron cuenta que eran dos personas y con una pequeña niña, asi que pasaron a los dos hombres en la oficina. Después de un rato, salieron llegando de arcuerdo lo que pasaría con la niña si llegará a adoptarla, Dulce Maria se iba a quedar. En la noche habian acostado a todos los niños incluyendo a Dulce.

La hermana Pony hace poco habia empezado a enfermarse con demasiada Tos. El doctor Martín habia dado la receta y medicinas. Estimaba mucho a la hermana Maria. No quería que en toda la vida se dedicará al Hogar, soñaba en donde podía tener su propia familia. Era una hermosa mujer con muchos cualidades, no sabia como darle oportunidad para que dejará el hábito. Pensó en tambien en Candice, sabia que seguia sufriendo por Terrence, la queria veria feliz. Temia que esto empeorará mucho mas de lo que estaba.

**Francia **

¿Cuanto habia pasado, desde que vio aquella muchacha de ojos verdes? No habia podido preguntarle su dirección por que lo hablaron desde Francia, en esta guerra que cada vez mas esta peor... Michael Durand desde niño sabia que queria ser doctor, pero estalló esta guerra y lo que queria era ayudar a las personas que necesitaban atención médica. Estaba atendiendo a personas que necesitaban cirugía y el entró.

Pero lo que no sabía que pronto muy pronto lo invitarían hacer un curso en Chicago en donde se encontraría con Candice y nunca se sabe el destino, se enamorarian? La medicina en estos tiempos no es tan muy avanzados como nuestros tiempo.

**Londres**

En un castillo lujoso, en una oficina grande habia un hombre que se llamaba Richard, el duque de Grandchester. En donde pensaba de tantos errores que habia cometido en su vida. Unos de ellos era abandonar a su hermosa Eleanor en América junto con su hijo y años después se lo quitaría. Años mas tarde, su hijo se fue de Inglaterra. Queria sanar su relación con los dos seres mas queridos. ¿como lo haría? Sabia que Eleanor le habia dolido en quitarle a su propio progenitor. Era tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sabia que costaría bastante para que perdonarán sus errores.

* * *

Se que esperan mucho esto pero les prometo que el proximo capítulo será mucho mas largo. Aqui hay pistas, que creen que suceda


	3. Chapter 3

1917

Estaba comenzando la primavera, la familia Andley estaba de luto desde hace 3 semanas por que La Abuela Elroy habia fallecido de un temor celebral, no la habia detectado, le quedaba poco de vida. Entre sus últimos días fue triste saber que la Matriarca estaba por irse, Albert y Archie estaban mas que tristes, igual ella. La matriarca quiso una vez mas pedir perdon a Candice sobre desde que llego a la familia. Mientras que Candice y Archie fueron visitar a Annie.

La Matriarca Elroy pidió hablar a solas con su sobrino sabiendo que su vida habia terminado, se reuniría con su adorado hermano, igual que Rosemary, Anthony y Stear. Le pidió que estaba arrepentida por tantas cosas, por su comportamiento, y lo mas importante era que no importaba a quien elegía como esposa a quien amar, solo queria la felicidad en el y mirando los ojos azules por ultima vez, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Candy habia visto en los periódicos que Terrence habia sido elegido para ser Hamlet, habia especulaciones sobre el compromiso de el con Susana, pero por otra parte le estaba preocupando la salud de La hermana Pony, se podía tratarse de un virus pero no sabia aun, estaba en la cama rezando que no pasara nada.

**Los Angeles. **

Un hombre recién llegaba a una mansión grande, sabia que su jefe estaba enojado porque habia logrado lo que queria pero no contaba que su sobrina seguía viva y era la única heredera de testamento de su unico hermano, lo detestaba ver que siempre fue el favorito de sus padres que murieron cuando tenia 12 y su hermano tenia 19 años. Habia hecho lo posible para que el accidente se produjo por si solo y quito los posibles pistas.

Harían lo posible para tener esa herencia que segun el le correspondía que nunca fue suya.

**Londres**

Estuvieron mas de 18 años viviendo en ese país, se trataba de un hombre con ojos verdes esmeraldas con pelo negro, y una rubia con ojos grises, ya era hora de volver a su querida America, cuando llegaron era para superar esa pérdida de su hija desaparecida.

Llegando a Nueva York, contratarían un detective a quien buscará a su hija, ¿Fue adoptada? ¿Piensa en ellos? No lo sabían pero es tan preparados de lo que se venía para ellos.

* * *

Se que les habia prometido un capitulo largo, pero estoy en lo último de la escuela y el servicio social me deja agotada... cuidense bastante del CoronaVirus y tengan precaución


	4. Chapter 4

_Por la situación que estamos pasando en el mundo, mi universidad tuvieron que pasar la escuela presencial a virtual, mi servicio social tuvo que ser suspendida por el momento, y voy a decir una vez mas que es un Terryfic. Tengan paciencia que esto apenas esta empezando jiji._

* * *

Afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, habia una casona grande, que le pertenecía a la gran actriz Eleanor Baker, habia trabajando duro y con su gran esfuerzo para llegar lo que es, muchos admiradores y mujeres celosas de su gran belleza que poseía, aveces algunos periodistas le preguntaban cosas como "¿No ha encontrado a un hombre?", ¿"Quedará toda eternamente soltera"?, "¿Alguna vez ha soñado tener hijos?".

Lo que nadie sabia de la vida personal de la gran Eleanor, es realmente se habia enamorado del gran heredero de la Familia Granchester, y Richard, le habia regalado lo mas apreciado, es tener un hijo de ambos; se casaron en secreto, pero a Richard le mandaron un mensaje a Inglaterra en donde decía que el Gran duque Granchester estaba por morir y queria ver a su hijo; se tuvo que ir al otro continente cuando el pequeño Terrence cumplia recién 2 años, asi paso meses y años, su gran amigo Robert, la invitó hacer un casting y habia dejado a su pequeño Terry en cuidado de una niñera, pasaron horas, y llego; y se dio cuenta al llegar no habia nada, y fue a checar cada cuarto, no encontraba a su hijo, hasta que llego a su cuarto, y vio aquella nota en donde únicamente decía "Lo siento Ely", se fue rápido donde sabia que estaba su hijo, Richard, el recién Duque de Grandchester se lo llevaría a Inglaterra, y sabia con el gran dolor de su corazon, que se habia casado con una heredera de buena y gran fortuna.

Llego al puerto, y era tarde, se lo habia llevado; de allí nunca abrió mas su corazon a nadie mas... _pasaron años donde su nombre estaba en las grandes tablas y llenaba los teatros para ver mas allá del talento que tenia Eleanor, y cada veintiocho del Enero se encerraba y pensar en su hijo Terrence, y lloraba, solo su servidumbre sabia de aquello, y nadie mas... __Hasta que pronto de sorpresa era invierno, esos días la tenian de depresión, y ahí estaba su hijo Terrence en la gran sala de su casona...pero de repente le dijo que no dijera a nadie que ella era su madre, y el se fue corriendo... el año siguiente fue a la bella Escocia por el teatro pero tambien aprovechó para hablar con su hijo, y el no queria nada con ella... hasta que cierta muchacha rubia de ojos verdes la ayudó para que Terrence pudiera estar con ella de nuevo... una vez mas tuvo que marchar dejando a su precioso hijo en Escocia junto al lado de Candice; _

_Paso meses sin saber de su hijo hasta que le llego una carta del duque diciéndole que Terrence habia abandonado todo por actuación...llego el invierno del 1914... a su hijo le habia ido bien con el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", pero de pronto sono la puerta de su casa, y vio a su amigo Robert, el sabia tambien que Eleanor era madre de Terrence, y con cara de preocupación le pregunto que si sabia donde estaba el, que no se habia presentado las demás funciones, ella le dijo que no, y su buen amigo le comento el accidente de Susana, tambien le comento que despues de acabar su primera función, Terry se fijo en un asiento como si estuviera viendo alguien especial..._

Lo busco por todo los bares, y se enfrentó con las Marlowe por el daño de su hijo, y entonces se dio cuenta que habia sido Candy, la persona que invitó al función, que habia escuchado las personas sobre el accidente, y ambos decidieron lo mejor es separarse por el deber y el honor, siguió buscando y no encontraba donde podria estar, hasta en 1915, Terry volvió a Nueva York a pedir una segunda oportunidad al Teatro y a Susana. Entonces desde allí no dejó a su hijo, aveces se visitaban, cuando podía, ella le decía que dejará a Susana, y fuera por Candice a Chicago.

Y eso no es todo, el teatro donde actuaba Eleanor, habia llegado un actor de su misma edad proveniente de Francia, tenian convivencia pero de allí mas no. Tenia que darle una oportunidad otra vez a su corazon?

Francia

La guerra era un caos mortal, en que muchos eligian vivir o morir, el Hospital estaba repleto de muchos médicos, pero habia uno en que era gallardo, estaba en la oficina esperando a su jefe ya que habian dicho que le iba a decir algo importante, y entonces el jefe del hospital apareció, y sin decir nada, le dijo que lo estaban invitando a Chicago a hacer un curso sobre la manera de buscar avanzar la medicina, y sin decir nada, el aceptó inmediato

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, no hay mas que decir, les quise ofrecer un poco de la vida de Eleanor, será que el actor conquistara su corazon? Michael acepto inmediatamente su invitacion al hospital.. 👀 que creen que pase adelante? Veo sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, he regresado con un capitulo mas, ojala sea de su agrado... no hay mucho que decir, disfruten la lectura _

* * *

Hace mas de 20 años conocia a su esposo por parte de sus padres, no fue a primer amor a la vista, y poco a poco se estaban conociendo hasta que la invitó a salir como mas que "amigos", y fue allí que creció la atracción de ambos, hasta enamorarse. Cuando se comprometieron, las dos familias hicieron una gran fiesta que celebrar, y ahí estaba los Andrew que son socios de las dos familias, la única que no asistió fue Rosemary para cuidar a Anthony, intercambiaban de vez en cuando las platicas. 2 años despues se dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada, los dos sentían maravillosos, ¿Que podía pasar?, cada vez mas visitaban a los Andrew como negocio pero había crecido tambien la amistad con esa familia, La tia abuela Elroy le decía consejos como erá tener un bebé a sus manos y en como cuidarlo, se veía muy feliz con sus sobrinos nietos, aun era muy chiquitos todos.

Entonces llego 1898, y estaba con sus padres cuando sintio algo, era la hora de conocer a su bebé, y horas despues resultó ser una niña con el pelo rubia como ella y ojos verdes como su padre, le pusieron el nombre de Hayley Candice, y entonces llegaron las visitas, y la tia Abuela le regaló una muñeca con su nombre. Pero lo que no sabrían meses mas tarde es, se llevarían a su bebé mientras que estaban de fiesta, cuando ellos llegaron de la fiesta vieron que la casa estaba toda desordenada y amarrados los pocos sirvientes que habitaban en la casa, y se dieron cuenta que habian llevado a su pequeña hija, y empezaron una búsqueda masiva, mientras que ambos buscaban a Candy, alguien dejaba a la pequeña en un Orfanato, y se dio cuenta que alguien mas dejaba a otra niña, se retiraron lo mas pronto posible, y unos minutos despues dos hermanas religiosas abrazaban y metían a las dos recién llegadas al Hogar de Pony.

Despues de 4 meses sin saber donde estaba su pequeña hija, decidieron irse con el todo dolor a Londres, y empezar una nueva vida, 7 años despues la felicidad llego de nuevo en su hogar, ya que estaba embarazada de nuevo, pero ahora al lado de sus padres viviendo cerca de ellos despues de lo ocurrido en America.

Han pasado 19 años en que habia nacido su hija y desaparecida, era hora de volver a América con su esposo, hijo, y sus padres, van a residir a Nueva York por el negocio de su esposo, habian soltado el tema una vez mas de contratar a una persona de buscar a su hija en Chicago, en donde residían anteriormente y en Lakewood en su casa vacacional. Su hijo sabia de su hermana mayor cuando entendió que cada 7 de mayo les veía tristes a sus padres, y ellos le contaron que tenia una hermana que estaba desaparecida, y el les dijo que habia esperanzas aun de encontrarla. Pronto se irían donde una vez lo llamo hogar, volverian a su América, amaba el teatro, y tambien de encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

En otra parte de Londres

En un castillo grande lujoso, ahí vivía la família Granchester, desde que su amado hijo Terrence se fue, abandonado el título, y yendo a ir por su sueño ser actor como su madre, comenzaron el y la duquesa a discutir, estaba decidido darle el divorcio pero antes de eso, tenia que hablarlo de su Alteza y hablarle a recuperar a su amada Eleanor y a su hijo, poder finalmente hacer las paces con el.

Su amor por Eleanor, nunca se fue, seguía latiendo desde que la conoció, se enamoraron, y en la villa de Escocia llevó un sacerdote para casarse en secreto y que contaba con el para no dijera a nadie, y un año despues tuvieron a Terrence.

**América, Hogar de Pony.**

En un recámara de los pocos cuartos que habia en el Orfanato, ahí estaba la hermana Maria rezaba y pidiendo que la hermana Pony no le pasará nada ya que su enfermedad le estaba disminuyendo las actividades, y eso, la entristece bastante, recordaba que antes de ser religiosa, ella estaba por casarse con un gran hombre pero 2 semanas antes del gran evento, lo encontró con una amiga suya en el acto, y eso hizo desaparecer de toda la sociedad, y se convirtió en la hermana Maria como es conocida actualmente. Desde que llego Dulce Maria al lugar, le estaba tomando mucho aprecio a la niña, le recordaba mucho a Candy y Annie cuando estaban juntas.

No creía en el amor, hace mucho tiempo que habia superado lo sucedido, siempre soñó tener una família, pero esa ilusión se fue para abajo, le lloro y lloro con su nana que la había cuidado, que le dijo que las heridas no se abrirían mas, y tarde llegaba un mejor hombre para ella, pero no escuchó y prefirió hacerse religiosa cumpliendo los deberes que deberá tener. No habia maneras que alguien llegará a conquistarla o si?

* * *

Hay puntos importantes aquí, cuáles son? Ya se viene lo esencial de cada personaje 👀, saludos y tengan precaución por Corona


	6. Chapter 6

_En primera, lo siento por no actualizar, en segundo... SIgue siendo Teryfic, pero por el momento la pareja de Candy será Michael, en fin disfruten esta lectura _

* * *

William Andrew había pasado tanto tiempo escondido de su propia familia por su seguridad y esconder la verdadera identidad que lo tenía hasta qué fuera el tiempo de que la sociedad supiera quien era en verdad.

Pensaba en su familia, primero sus padres se murieron en un accidente, luego su hermana qué le tenía un gran aprecio, después de un tiempo se murió su sobrino Anthony, y años después ver a fallecer a la tía abuela! Seguía teniendo a Candy y Archie como sus herederos de la familia Andrew

Recuerda muy bien las últimas horas qué estuvo con la Tía Abuela pidiendo qué después de todo, una disculpa por no saber como haber tratado bien a Candy, y que la sociedad la obligará a ser así por qué estos tiempos muchos eran duros y serios con comportamientos qué rompiera los estereotipos, y también qué ella le permitía casarse con la persona qué el eligiera sin qué muchos hablen si o no esta mal y entonces en sus propios ojos vio a a la tía abuela cerrando sus ojos, y le lloro mucho por que ella lo educó estrictamente pero era así su forma de educar a él y a sus propios sobrinos.

Desde qué volvió a ser William Albert Andrew, ha estado muy ocupado en los negocios, y no pensaba en enamorarse por él momento, pero tenía qué pasar en algún momento verdad extrañaba ser vagabundo sin tener compromisos ni negocios, pero lo qué no sabe es pronto se va a enamorar de alguien inesperado.

* * *

Candice era la persona más cercana qué tenía Michael desde qué llegó, y empezaron a creer todos sin decirles a ambos qué se notaba los enamorados que están uno al otro que hasta podían llegar a creer qué podían hasta casarse. Michael realmente tenía ojos para Candy, pero ella seguía despistada, ya qué cada vez algo crecía en ella, sentimientos por Mike? Él apodo qué le nombró a su amigo doctor, hace tiempo prometió ser feliz a un inglés, él tenía a Susana, cierto? Tenía que darle oportunidad al Michael, y podía abrir su corazón de nuevo a alguien más.

* * *

Un poco cortito, intentaré actualizar más seguido, gracias por leer...


End file.
